


foreign normality

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t butler for a family like the Ryougis without being observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foreign normality

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no changes/edits. akitaka is a pretty cool guy when i think about it. like, half the things mentioned here are literally canon, that makes for a pretty cool butler.

> **2\. the taciturn watcher**

It starts out innocently enough. The mistress has always been rather whimsical when it came to buying clothes, and Akitaka believes that today is no different. He stands by the entrance of the store, waiting with the necessary cards to pay for whatever Shiki chooses to buy. While he himself isn’t the one paying for it, he hopes she isn’t picking hand-painted silk material again. Just recalling how much the last one cost gives him headaches.

When he goes up to the cash register though, he’s surprised to find that he’s paying for a red leather jacket.

It’s on a rainy day when he spots the mistress with a schoolmate. Honestly, he’s glad that she at least had the common sense to take shelter from the rain, but it’s unusual to see her with a friend. Or anyone, for that matter. In all his years of serving the Ryougi family, Akitaka couldn’t recall a single time the mistress had brought a friend over. Perhaps that was merely a consequence of her upbringing, her status, but it was odd to him no matter how he thought it over. While he says nothing when she got into the car, he thinks it’s a nice change, all things considered.

The late night walks are another matter. He loses count of the amount of times he washed blood from a kimono, forgoing sleep and avoiding all the other attendants of the household to wash them. Shiki has always been a strange child to him, but this is—too strange, even for her. But while he’s sure to tell her parents of her odd behavior, he keeps quiet about the kimonos. Akitaka serves the Ryougis, but he serves Shiki first and foremost.

So when the mistress—or master, he supposes—puts all that effort into losing him at the mall, he can’t quite find the energy to be as upset about it as he should. It’s remarkable enough that SHIKI showed up for something other than a duel with the family head, let alone showed enough interest to move into acting.

Akitaka’s charge is a strange one, but as he spots SHIKI along with that familiar schoolmate, he chooses to think that perhaps his mistress and master are simply living out their youth.


End file.
